bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
Hades was a metallic Hydranoid-like Bakugan resembling Alpha Hydranoid and was the first Guardian Bakugan of Shadow Prove, the Vexos Darkus Brawler in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Hades was a Mechanical Bakugan, the third to be made after Altair, who lived to serve the Vexos. He was Shadow's primary Bakugan when battling the Resistance. Hades has three laser shooting heads, and six wings. His three tails each have a spiky tip, so Hades can attack his opponent from many different directions. His metal exoskeleton can sustain multiple blows from any brawler, but on top of that he has three large metal thorns that further protect his heart from attack.http://www.bakugan.com/mycollection Like Altair and Cyborg Helios, it has a spinning wheel inside its body that spins when thrown. Hades was built as a robotic parody of Alpha Hydranoid. Unlike Hydranoid, though, Hades' chest saw blade cannot spin, but instead holds mega-powerful cannons inside it. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hades first appeared in episode 15 of New Vestroia, along with the trap Bakugan,darkus Fortress, in order to battle Ingram and Hylash. Hades was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid. He even used some of Alpha Hydranoid's abilities. When Ingram and Hylash formed High Mobility Mode, they ripped Hades' disguise off, and he and Fortress quickly finished them off. In the anime he's actually Turbine Hades in ball form, but his real form is Hades. It loses against Drago and Mega Nemus with Elico in Episode 20. It loses again in Episode 23 or 22, against Aquos Elfin and Ventus Ingram even tagging with Elico again. It was destroyed in episode 32 by Alice's Darkus Alpha Hydranoid and Chan Lee's Pyrus Fortress. ; Ability Cards * Photon Tail (Photon Trail): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Phaser Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Saurer Cannon (Stinger Cannon): Adds 900 Gs to Hades. (Later on it has to recharge for a very long time). * Full Burst: Adds 1000 Gs to Hades. (Later on it has to recharge for a very long time). * Blazer Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Disguised as Alpha Hydranoid In episode 15 of the New Vestroia series, when Shadow Prove first used it, Hades was disguised as Alpha Hydranoid and used some of his abilities. Shun uses Ingram to burn Alpha Hydranoid, but he doesn't seem right Alpha Hydranoid’s disguise is then burned away, revealing the mechanical Darkus Hades. ; Ability Cards * Chaos Leap Sting: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent, and adds 100 Gs to Hades. * Destroy Vanish: Reduces opponent's power to 0. * Death Trident: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Weaknesses Hades has difficultly triggered weaknesses. Some of the weaknesses of Altair have simillarities. * Hades using Saurer Cannon or Full Burst can drain all of its energy. * Knocking Hades off his feet can make it difficult to stand back up because of its immense weight. * Hades sensors can't keep track of multiple targets. * A powerful attack into its chest can destroy him. Game Hades' ball form in the anime is slightly different from the toy. It has a longer horn on it's head in the anime, and it's feet are longer. It also has hands visible on ball form in the anime if you look close enough. The toy has a different jaw design on the top head as well. Hades was first released in BakuBronze, then in special attack as Turbine Hades. The known strongest Hades in the game is Darkus Hades from Baku-Legacy booster packs which have 730 Gs up to 790 Gs.The normal Darkus version has 540,550 or 670 Gs. Like many of the Mechanical Bakugan, Hades has a Different paint job in the Anime then in Real life. Hades in the Anime had silver, black, and purple while the real ones only had black and purple. Trivia *Shadow Prove must really care about Hades, because when Hades was destroyed, he yelled and whined at Alice and Chan Lee for the rest of the battle, though this may be just due to Shadow's own hatred of losing. *Shadow Prove must also really hate Hades whenever Hades is out of power. *In the Bakugan game; Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, Hades is black and purple in ball form, not black, silver, and purple like in the anime. *It is seen in a screen shot of Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, that Hades is fighting a Wilda. *In greek mythology, Hades is the god of the Underworld. Gallery Anime File:Hades Ball.jpg|Hades in Sphere mode File:Hades01.jpg|Hades in real mode File:Hades1.jpg|Hades using ability Phaser Trident File:Hades_ingram.jpg|Hades using ability Phaser Trident to attack Ingram File:Hades2.jpg|Hades recharging after using Saurer Cannon Hades going down.PNG|Hades falling down File:Hades02.jpg|Hades using ability Full Burst File:Hades+ahydra.jpg|Hades being attacked by Alpha Hydranoids Chaos Leap Sting File:Hades+ahydra0.jpg|Hades being attacked by Chaos Leap Sting File:Hades_Broken_2.jpg|Hades' blown off head File:Hades_Broken_1.jpg|Hades in pieces Hades scanned by the gauntlet.PNG|Hades scanned by the Gauntlet File:Hades_Shadow.jpg|Shadow Prove and Hades on Intermission Screen Game File:Hades-pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Hades File:Hades-haos-deka.jpg|Deka Haos Hades aaaaaajmommy.JPG|Translucent Aquos Hades File:Hades-darkus-solar.jpg|BakuSolar Darkus Hades 773474971_125.jpg|BakuBronze Hades Picture0006.jpg|Darkus GI Hades Bakugan Dimensions File:Haos Hades.JPG|Haos Hades File:Hades Haos.JPG|Haos Hades in Bakugan form File:VentusHadesBD.png|Ventus Hades on Bakugan Dimensions Others File:Hades.jpg|Hades on New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Hades-p.jpg|Darkus Hades File:Hades-haos-ca.jpg|Haos Hades Hades turbine.PNG 544px-T.PNG References Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Vexos Category:Deceased Bakugan